


Soap and Bunk Bed

by Valgus



Series: Nest of the Crows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, which room are you on?”</p><p>“220A,” Kageyama squinted at the paper in front of him.</p><p>“And my room is…” Hinata did a little jump, because whoever put the paper up had decided to place it higher than Hinata’s eye level.</p><p>Kageyama sighed, “… Also 220A.”</p><p>“What?” Hinata head snapped back towards Kageyama, who didn’t bother to hide some sort of disgust on his face. “My roommate is… you?”</p><p>Kageyama groaned, “And here I thought I can have some peaceful night before tomorrow practice at five.”</p><p>In which Karasuno High was a boarding school and Hinata got assigned to be his arch-enemy Kageyama's roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap and Bunk Bed

Hinata had sworn to defeat the King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio. So when the very same King appeared on the gym of Karasuno High, Hinata went all ‘guohhh’ and ‘eeehhh???’

How was he supposed to defeat Kageyama Tobio if they were in the same team?

Following his second meeting with Kageyama, Hinata managed to pass the ball to the dean’s head, using his own face, nonetheless. Hinata had thought he’d get expelled on his first day on Karasuno High. But the real blunder came when his new captain, Sawamura Daichi, decided not to let both Kageyama and Hinata join the team. The captain had said that the team didn’t need anyone who couldn’t work together.

Hinata was so pissed he could bite Kageyama.

Before the day ended, Daichi had somehow agreed to let Hinata and Kageyama join the team as long as they beat another team on three-on-three match, along with another senpai, Tanaka, against another two first graders. Hinata also learned that Kageyama would love to be setter more than anything and that they both get the chance to use the gym tomorrow before the morning practice officially started at seven. 

The two of them had left outside the gym running—at exact same tempo, despite all their fightings and bickerings—when Hinata suddenly remembered he forgot his bag.

The orange-haired had thought Kageyama would leave him behind, despite they had the same destination, but strangely enough, the so-called King of the Court (name that Hinata could only use in his head, because even though Hinata hated Kageyama’s guts, he wouldn’t call Kageyama that because Kageyama looked really uncomfortable by such name) decided he’d wait for Hinata. Hinata took his messenger back, slung it over his head to his shoulder, and then jogged back to Kageyama’s side.

Hinata wondered whether his luggage had arrived.

Karasuno High had both male and female dormitories for its students. Located just next to the school building, with view to the mountain where Hinata lived, Hinata hadn’t had the chance to see what his new house for the next three years looked like, though he had some imaginations based on the pamphlet he received when got accepted to Karasuno.

With ivory wall and hundreds of windows, it looked just like the school building to Hinata. They walked in to a dorm keeper who asked whether the sport club practice already started. To this, Hinata and Kageyama just exchanged wary glances. They weren’t even in the club yet. Hinata knew whether they win or lose on the match next Saturday, he’d still join the team just fine. But on the other hand, if they lost, Kageyama wouldn’t play as setter.

Hinata wouldn’t want that as much as Kageyama.

(Hinata’s reasoning was that if Kageyama had to play as something else than setter, his bad temper would get even worse and Hinata, as another club member whom Kageyama probably hated the most, would get yelled a million times a day.

So, yeah, he’d better help Kageyama became a setter too before going back to his mission in becoming the next Small Giant.)

“Oh, my stuff is here,” said Hinata cheerfully as he saw bags and boxes next to the shoe lockers on the ground floor. 

Kageyama had said nothing, but he seemed to find his boxes as well. He only had two boxes, though they were quite big. 

When Hinata was about to lift his box, he just realized he had no idea which room he was assigned to. He turned around to find some sort of information and decided to join Kageyama before the dark green announcement board, filled with papers about the dorm. In one of the papers, there was a list of first year male students and their assigned room.

Every two male students share one room with two study tables, a terrace, a bunk bad, and a bathroom with bathtub. Every two bedrooms of every four male students shared one kitchen with stove, small fridge, and oven. Breakfast and dinner were served on the dining hall, which male and female students shared.

It was already way past dinnertime, but Hinata still had extra bento his mother prepared him, a small box filled with two dozens oranges, and a loaf of bread with a jar of chocolate-peanut jam. With mouth already watering with the thought of his mother’s delicious karaage and onigiri that would taste better even when they’re cold, Hinata glanced at Kageyama.

“Hey, which room are you on?”

“220A,” Kageyama squinted at the paper in front of him.

“And my room is…” Hinata did a little jump, because whoever put the paper up had decided to place it higher than Hinata’s eye level.

Kageyama sighed, “… Also 220A.”

“What?” Hinata head snapped back towards Kageyama, who didn’t bother to hide some sort of disgust on his face. “My roommate is… you?”

Kageyama groaned, “And here I thought I can have some peaceful night before tomorrow practice at five.”

Hinata stood still, burying his face on his palms and groaned as well.

“Well, whatever,” Kageyama huffed. “I’ll probably unpack all my stuffs tomorrow. I’m going to take a shower and sleep now.” He reached to one big box, the one with clothes and bathing equipment, Hinata assumed, and walked towards the stairs.

Hinata copied Kageyama and follow.

“No dinner?” Hinata looked up at Kageyama, holding his box of clothes as well.

“I have protein bar on my bag. That’ll be enough for dinner.”

Hinata had opened his mouth to tell Kageyama that they could share his mother’s delicious bento, but he stayed silent until they reached 220A.

The two other first graders who shared kitchen with Hinata and Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, seemed to have gone to bed. Their room’s lamp was off and Hinata followed Kageyama silently to their room. It was bigger than Hinata’s bedroom and Hinata fancied the sliding door to the terrace already.

Kageyama set his box next to the cupboard closest to the bathroom and opened it. Hinata copied Kageyama once again. Once he set his box, he realized how tired his arms were even though all he did today was received Kageyama’s scary serve.

When Hinata raised his head, Kageyama had disappeared into the bathroom. He could hear the sound of shower only a few seconds later. Sighing, Hinata took his sleeping clothes and bathing stuffs and sat on the chair of his new study table. He’d love to have the top bunk, but maybe he’d have to fight Kageyama again for that. 

After Kageyama emerged from the bathroom, with his hair wet and his expression visibly more relaxed than before, Hinata stood up.

“Can I get the top bunk?”

Kageyama frowned, “Do you really have to have the top bunk?”

As a brother of one little sister, Hinata had faced this kind of situation before, “Well, not really, but…” he ended up shrugging.

Kageyama had stared at Hinata longer than three seconds before he sighed, “Fine.” He rubbed his hair with two hands upon his white towel and sat on the bottom bunk, “But if you moved around on your sleep a lot, I’ll kill you.”

Hinata pouted, returned to the seat, as he turned to face Kageyama on his study chair. He could smell something like peppermint and fresh leaf smell in the air before he realized that the smell came from Kageyama and the soap he used.

“What?” Kageyama had stopped drying his hair.

“Nothing,” Hinata stood up again and take his change clothes. “I’ll take my shower now.”

Even the bathroom smelled like peppermint and fresh leaf. Hinata tried not to think too much about it as he took of his clothes and washed himself with his own soap, which smelled like beach and summer. When he walked out of the bathroom, Kageyama had crinkled his nose, but he didn’t frown.

“What kind of soap are you using?” he asked in genuine interest instead of sharp remarks he had been making to Hinata all day.

“It’s called ‘sea breeze’,” Hinata smiled and gave Kageyama his forearm. He froze when he realize he wasn’t dealing with Natsu, but with Kageyama Tobio, his supposedly biggest rival. 

But Kageyama had moved his head to sniff Hinata’s arm. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s breath on his skin.

“It smells like beach,” said Kageyama, before rubbing his hair for the last time and walked to the terrace to hang his towel dry.

In the end, Hinata shared his bento with Kageyama—and, boy, Kageyama did eat like horse—and got to taste Kageyama’s awful but full of nutrition protein bar. After he washed his bento box clean on the sink in the bathroom and washed his teeth, he charged his mobile phone while Kageyama brushed his teeth.

When Hinata did a maneuver of jumping to the top bunk instead of climbing the provided stairs, he was sure that Kageyama would yell at him. But instead, Kageyama just stared at Hinata in what Hinata translated as admiring expression. Nevertheless, Kageyama said nothing as he threw himself to the bottom bunk after he turned off the lamp.

It was a little unsettling for Hinata to think that the very guy that he had sworn to defeat was lying on the same bed as him, only Hinata on the top bunk and Kageyama on the bottom one. Kageyama had moved several times before he went completely still and the creaks made Hinata over self-conscious on his own movement.

When Hinata was about to drift off, he could hear the spring wind blowing outside, perhaps from the mountain. It was completely silent beside that, if Hinata ignored the sound of Kageyama sleeping. He didn’t snore, but, man, Kageyama did breathed really loudly on his sleep.

Hinata couldn’t help but to take a little peek to see the face of the sleeping King, but it was too dark. Then Hinata realized he had a whole year to see Kageyama’s sleeping face. With the thought of practicing tomorrow morning at five, a thought that certainly put a smile on his face, Hinata finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling someone had done this before, but I want to write my take.
> 
> Also, I have more of this KageHina being room-mate in high school and how their relationship develops, but who knows?
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
